


Promised

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: After the Ninja Fourth World War, the monument of the heroes was filled with names, but nobody attends it as much as Ten Ten.Ten Ten cries and screams, is destroyed by Neji's death, Rock Lee - the only one to understand him - protects her, as he promised his friend and rival long ago.From the text:"You should have done more." Now it's his turn, Neji will not be able to avoid listening to what he has to say. “You should have been here to speak to a plaque with my name on it. You should have resisted, come back to her, continue to protect her. " The long bandaged fingers of Rock Lee gently touch the kanji that make up the name of Neji Hyuuga. «And instead you wanted to be the best, as always, and now you are not even sure how many meters underground and your name has been engraved above. She cries every night until she no longer has a voice or tears, you know? And when she finishes, she falls asleep hugging your pillow. "[NejiTen]
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Rock Lee/Tenten
Kudos: 14





	Promised

**Promised**

“Anche la tua assenza è una cosa che sta con me.”  
Alberto Caeiro

If he wasn’t already dead, she would gladly kill him with her own hands, leaving aside her loved weapons. Rock Lee knows it and suffers from knowing that he can’t do anything.  
TenTen cries and screams and grits her teeth as she watches Neji's name on the tombstone in tears. She hates him so much for dying. She hates him because he made her believe in something more, in a love that has slipped through her fingers, in a house, in a family ... She hates him because she loves him and this cannot change.  
“You should have thought of that before!" she screams at the tombstone, while large drops of rain begin to fall from her sky, mingling with her tears. "You should have avoided if you intended to die!" It is only his fault, his being confident and arrogant, his will to be the best. "Look where it took you! You’re dead, your name is engraved on a piece of polished stone and your body buried and lifeless and I’m alone because you have abandoned me!"  
Rock Lee knows he finds her there, like every day at sunset, when everyone is at home, with their families, enjoying the peace that has been paid for so much. It does not come close, it never does. He just waits for her to finish, for her to fall to the ground without forces willing, at that point, to let herself be helped. Only from him, however, she does not let anyone else approach, growling like a wounded beast to anyone else who tries to offer her a hand. Meanwhile, Rock Lee waits and listens to his friend cursing Neji Hyuuga, who has been dead for six months now. Ten Ten's belly grows relentless and is now almost at an end. Rock Lee absently wonders if the boy or girl will have Neji's eyes.  
"I hate you, Neji, you can't even understand how much." between a sob and the other TenTen continues to speak, while Rock Lee remains where he is: it is not yet the time to go and put a hand on her shoulder and help her to get up. "You promised me a life together, happiness, protection, family ... and now look at what you left me with! A son and nothing else, a son who will look like you and destroy my heart every damn time I look at him! A son to whom I will have to tell how heroic his father was, who died to protect me and him, to protect his family and the people he loves." A louder sob makes her jump. "I wish you were more selfish, Neji ..." TenTen collapses on his knees as memories of all the times they made love, maybe after a mission or a battle, flow before her eyes like frames: caresses, wet kisses, be part of each other, feel it inside...  
Rock Lee approaches slowly as the girl continues to swear and cry and scream. He picks her up, silent as he learned to be. He lifts and holds her to his chest paying attention to her belly. TenTen's shoulders continue to be shaken by sobs even as he brings her home, even as he sits her on the bed and starts drying her. Rock Lee does not speak, merely listening to the words murmured by his friend between a sob and the other.  
Slowly the sobs subside, and silence falls in the small room occupied mostly by the double bed.  
Tears continue to streak Ten Ten's lean cheeks, Rock Lee makes her lie down and covers her with a gray quilt - the same gray as his eyes, the boy thinks - caressing her hair and undoing her chignon.  
When Rock Lee leaves it is late at night. TenTen sleeps a restless sleep in the bed she shared with Neji, embracing the pillow of the boy who still smells of him and protecting her belly with one hand.  
Rock Lee walks in the dark without fear: it is thanks to people, to heroes like Neji if he can do it now.  
The plaque stands out - solid and merciless - in the night, illuminated by the full moon. "You should have done more." now it is his turn, Neji will not be able to avoid listening to what he has to say. “You should have been here to speak to a plaque with my name on it. You should have resisted, come back to her, continue to protect her. " the long-bandaged fingers of Rock Lee gently graze the kanji that make up the name of Neji Hyuuga. «And instead you wanted to be the best, as always, and now you are not even sure how many meters underground and your name has been engraved above. She cries every night until she no longer has a voice or tears, you know? And when she finishes, she falls asleep hugging your pillow. " A sad smile curls his lips. "He will be born in less than two months and he will have your eyes, we both know. Protect them from up there, please. I will protect them down here. " Rock Lee stands up, his fingers sticking to the cold plate to the last. "I promised you and Rock Lee always keeps his promises.”


End file.
